Perlia In High School
by daughterofhadesandaphrodite
Summary: What if Pecy and Thalia met in high school what if they werent demigods, what if Annabeth wanted Percy but so did Thalia, what if Percy liked Thalia not Annabeth, what if Annabeth was a cheerleader and hated thalia, what if Thalia had a sister called Rose


**Perlia In High School**

**Chapter 1 That's When I Saw Her/Him PERCY'S POV Part 1**

**It was a beautiful sunny Monday morning in New York, the birds were singing , people were laughing whilst sitting under trees when suddenly I was rudely awoken by my mum " Rise and shine Percy, First day back to school remember" "fivemoreminutes" was my intelligent way of saying five more minutes. Knowing that arguing with my mum will only end up with her winning I reluctantly got out of my warm bed. I walked to my closet, picked out my clothes, and then put them on. I went down stairs to be greeted by the smell of blue pancakes. "Mmm, smells good mum" I said "Well hurry up and eat them then, Annabeth will be over soon to take you to school" she said happily, see, she thinks that I like Annabeth and I do but just as a friend, she's one of my best friends for crying out loud , nothing more. After I finished there was a knock on the door no dought that will be Annabeth, she was always an early riser. "Hey Percy" Annabeth said as I opened the door "You ready to go" "yeah" I replied with a smile. I could have sworn I saw here blush well, if I did, I let it go. We didn't talk again in till we reached the school grounds, Annabeth asked "Percy, did you hear about the new girl coming today" "yeah I did I have to show her around" I replied. For some reason she had a look on her face that looked like a oh-no-she-better-not-steal-him-from-me-look "Are you ok" I asked "Yeah" she said with her sweet innocent fake smile then we went to homeroom. Once we sat down in homeroom I started to talk to my other best friends Beckondorf (Charlie but no one calls him by his first name apart from Silena), Nico, Grover and Chris. Whilst Annabeth talked with her other best friends Silena, Juniper, Clarisse and Rachel. That's when sir walked in "Morning Class" said Mr Pendanski, "Morning sir" we all mumbled "Today we have a new student in our mist, her name is Thalia Grace" he said and that's when I saw, her, her eyes were so blue it was like they were electric and she had raven black hair like mine but hers was spiky, she was wearing black jeans and a death to barbie top on which I Percy Jackson definitely agree.**

**Chapter 1 That's When I Saw Her/him Thalia's POV Part 2**

**I woke up this morning to the sound of my stupid alarm clock going off, so I got up and through it on the floor, let's just say it won't be going of any time soon. "Thalia time to get up, first day of school here in New York remember, oh and your homeroom teacher called and said that a boy in his homeroom called Percy Jackson will be showing you around today and from the description that Mr Pendanski was saying he's pretty cute "my mum called. "Ok, I'm up can we stop talking about this boy now I'm trying to get dressed" I asked "OMG'S did someone just say Percy Jackson he's sooooo cute and head of the swimming team. Everyone tries to get with him but his friend Annabeth always says back off he's mine but they don't go out with each other, gods I hate Annabeth and if she doesn't stop you most of the time he says no he's looking for the one, he's amazing at swimming and Greek, he's kind a little bit stupid, funny and puts everyone in front of himself" my sister Rose said dreamily. "Ok, I get it he's amazing now aint you going to get ready for school" I asked as I was putting my hair up and looking at myself in the mirror. "I am" she said as I walked out the bathroom. "Well come on then let's get to school" I said as I grabbed my bag and soon enough we were at school. "Hey you must be the new girl I'm Mr Pendanski your homeroom teacher" Mr Pendanski said " Hey, yeah I'm Thalia nice to meet you sir" I replied with a smile he smiled back "I see you've met Rose Grace our school councillor and one of our cheerleaders" he asked "Yeah she's my sister" I replied. " Well that's handy any way we have a few cheerleaders in this class so maybe Rose can introduce you to them, we also have the head cheerleader and the smartest girl in school in here to her name is Annabeth." He explained. I looked at Rose who looked like she was going to rip someone's head of every time she hears that name. "Oh I almost forgot we have Percy Jackson in here to, he's going to be the person to look after you so any problems just go to him ok" Mr Pendanski said I looked back at Rose and she gave me a wink I blushed and replied "ok". After that we went through the door, everyone was chatting until sir said "morning class" "morning sir" everyone mumbled back, " We have a new student in our mist her name is Thalia Grace" Mr Pendanski said looking at me I just smile I didn't know what else to do, " Is that your sister Rose" one of the girls in a cheerleader outfit asked " Yeah she is Santana" Rose replied Santana just smiled. I looked around there were a bunch of girls In cheerleaders uniforms giving me an evil eye " you see that blond girl with grey eyes and a cheerleaders uniform on over there" my sister whispered in my ear "yeah" I replied "well that's Annabeth Chase she's the ice witch who wants Percy all to herself" she laughed I laughed to "ooh, speaking of Percy do you see that guy over there between the emo kid and that brown haired kid" Rose asked, "Yeah" I replied "that's Percy" She replied that is when I saw him, his eyes were so green they were like the sea, his hair was raven black like my but shaggy, he was wearing a red and white jacket on that said 'Go Go Tigers' on it and was wearing blue jeans well my mum and sister was right he was handsome not that out loud I would say they were right but they were right.**


End file.
